


The Groovy Tie-Dye Cardigan

by ScarletandSilver



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Randomness, Sean is a sarcastic little shit with a sweet heart of gold, You Have Been Warned, also a stoner, in case I didn't make that clear enough, this fanfic makes reference to weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sean Cassidy accidentally triggers the fashion changes seen in Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Groovy Tie-Dye Cardigan

Groovy.

One word, six letters, with the power to define a generation.

But not, apparently, on his terms.

Never mind that he had used the term for over half a decade. Never mind that his method of complimenting women on their ‘groovy mutations’ had successfully worked as a pickup line on multiple occasions. None of that mattered. The term had been claimed by one of the mansion’s younger inhabitants, and he wasn’t giving it back.

Sean Cassidy had lived in the ‘normal’ world fairly contentedly (although not entirely happily) for all his life, and he saw no reason to cut ties with it completely. There were plenty of things out there that were well worth hiding his gift for a couple hours. Girls, for example. And Oreos. And a certain dried plant matter that was not, as such, legal. Sean would often leave the mansion on a Saturday morning to venture into the outside world, returning on Sunday night with many souvenirs of various legality, wild and, occasionally, true stories of his relations with the opposite sex, and a growing knowledge of the popular culture.

As a result, Sean had formed his own, rather specific, definition of ‘groovy’. And this definition was definitely not Charles Xavier.  
Charles would occasionally bring up the subject to tease the boy, claiming that Groovy was in the eye of the beholder, mentioning that he was saying groovy before Sean knew what it meant, or asking how anyone could not concede that he of all people looked quite groovy.

Sean would reply by insisting that groovy was the spirit of the people, suggesting that Charles used the word groovy before Charles knew what it meant, and pointing out that, for Pete’s sake, man, he was wearing a cardigan!

Charles would chuckle softly and concede that, yes, he was indeed, and wonder vaguely in the back of his mind whether this was what it meant to grow… well… he would use the word ‘mature’ for the time being.

Perhaps Sean picked up on the fact that the Professor was thinking along those lines. Or perhaps he meant it as a joke. For whatever reason, Sean returned to the mansion early one weekend, and with only one item. (Well, two if you count a half-eaten pack of Oreos)

When Charles opened the box Sean had handed to him, he was rather surprised to find… a cardigan. But a cardigan like none he had ever worn. This was not a sensible and understated grey or navy. Oh no. This cardigan was every colour of the rainbow (and possibly some more) blended together in a complex pattern. Charles held it up and gave Sean a quizzical look.

‘I tried to think of a groovy version of something you’d already wear. You’re still not there, but it’s a start.’

‘Thank you, Sean. I shall treasure it forever.’ Charles replied, only half joking.

‘Yeah, you’d better!’ Sean shouted back as he turned and walked out the door. ‘That was not easy to make!’

Charles smiled slightly as he picked up an image of a laughing young woman with dye stained hands and the faintest hint of the words ‘but worth it to learn’. Not entirely selfless then. Ah well.

‘You know’ he thought, as he looked back at the cardigan. ‘I might just treasure this after all. It’s really starting to grow on me!’

And so it began.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Sean to do something nice for Charles, and I wanted an explanation for the total 180 of Charles' fashion sense. Constructive feedback more than welcome!


End file.
